Tempestades
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: Eles buscavam-se em corpos sem nome e em camas destruídas, mas não havia paz que não fosse a de suas próprias tempestades. Jacob/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso: **Essa é uma história Jacob/Bella. Sinta-se livre para não ler. A classificação **M **foi dada por linguagem e insinuações.  
A história é situada depois do casamento de Edward e Bella; ela não fica grávida.  
Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer.

**Eu escrevi esse capítulo ouvindo **The Animals were Gone **de Damien Rice e **She's like the Wind **de Patrick Swayze. S****e você procura uma música de fundo, essas são minhas sugestões**.

* * *

**Um**

Ela lançou o pescoço para trás, o suor escorrendo pela nuca. Abafando um gemido, pousou a cabeça sobre o ombro musculoso do homem que a tivera. Ele não era de muitas gentilezas, mas era muito forte e sabia como agradar uma mulher na cama. Que sorte fora sua ao entrar naquele bar imundo e encontrá-lo bebendo seu décimo copo de uísque, com os olhos vermelhos de noites mal dormidas. Não fora preciso fazer muito. Achegara-se dele, dissera doçuras no ouvido, ele pegara-a pelo braço e a pusera na caminhonete. Dirigiram para um motel não muito confortável; mas ele pagou tudo e sem nenhuma palavra durante toda a noite, fizera-a sentir-se a mulher mais desejada do mundo.

Beijando a bonita pele avermelhada que cobria os músculos de quem nem sabia o nome, Anne virou o rosto para o dela. Como era bonito, e como era jovem. Passou os lábios pelo mandíbula quadrada e pelos lábios bem feitos, pelas bochechas angulosas e pela fina pele das pálpebras inferiores, onde estavam plantadas duas roxas olheiras.

Como era bonito, e como era triste. Anne não podia imaginar o que sofrera um coração tão jovem para que na boca não saísse um sorriso, para que nos olhos não alcançasse uma única luz.

Quando tornou a beijar seus lábios, as mãos que a tinham pela cintura subiram por suas costas e tocaram seus cabelos. Ele os cheirou. O que ardeu nos olhos dele foi mais que tristeza.

Foi morte. Anne tentou sorrir, porque não podia chorar. Talvez ele também não pudesse chorar, era o que o tornava tão sombrio. Ele mergulhou o nariz nos seus cabelos e no pescoço, e se não fora gentil durante a noite, agora era todo de um carinho com seu corpo que ela foi invadida por calor, não o calor do sexo, mas o de alguém que precisa fugir, pois fora daquele motelzinho sujo e barato, não havia mais nada para ele.

Anne entendia os homens, os conhecia, mas não os prendia justamente por conhecer só os errados. Deitou a cabeça no peito do primeiro que lhe pareceu certo, e falou, sabendo que um homem só tem um motivo para tanta tristeza, e só tem um motivo para afogá-la no corpo de uma mulher que nunca viu. "Ela vai voltar. Sabe disso, não sabe? Ela não vai deixá-lo".

Um lobo uivou melancólico lá fora.

O homem largou-a na cama e arrancou a porta fora para sair do quarto.

Anne ficou só, fitando atônita os destroços de madeira.

...

Jacob, furioso, destruiu outra porta com um pontapé. Foi pondo as calças enquanto corria pelos intermináveis corredores, o cheiro dela puxando-o como que ligado a um fio na direção das montanhas. Não era doce como os sabonetes de lavanda, os incensos e os lençóis recém lavados de outrora. Era o doce que ardia seu nariz e o fazia querer estrangular o pescoço branco até que na sua imaginação ele ficasse vermelho.

O dono do motel, um velho sem dentes com uma espingarda na mão, veio ao seu encontro querendo saber que balburdia era aquela. Jacob o empurrou para um canto, torceu o cano da espingarda com a mão e jogou-a no chão. Arrombou a última porta e por fim, subiu na caminhonete, arrombando também o portão.

Era o décimo motel que destruía, era a décima mulher que deixava num quarto sem saber o nome.

Era a décima vez que Isabella Swan voltava a Forks.

A caminhonete velha rangeu aos seus esforços; usá-la era um só um jeito de prolongar o encontro, de imaginá-la esperando-o, nunca sabendo se ele ia, rezando para que ele fosse.

Ele sempre ia.

Dirigiu em círculos perdendo-se nas estradas que de dia tão bem conhecia e nas noites dela nem mais o nome lembrava e a caminhonete por fim perdeu suas forças, sucumbindo aos solavancos e morrendo num longo e frouxo esgar.

"Porra", murmurou. A porta remendada caiu no chão quando a empurrou; Jake quis não se importar e embrenhar-se na mata.

Mas não. Ele girou os calcanhares e voltou. Pôs a porta no lugar. Consertou-a. Era uma parte muito pequena de Isabella que lhe pertencia, então ele cuidava com um carinho frustrado, com o desejo reprimido de consertar algo que jamais precisou ser consertado.

Foi quase como se pudesse ouvir uma melodiosa risada, quando pensou isso.

Correu pela encostas íngremes, os cabelos antes presos num rabo displicente caindo por seus ombros e testa, atrapalhando sua visão, os afastou com raiva. Esfregou os olhos úmidos, que vida, podia chamar isso de vida, quinze anos, os mesmos caminhos, e as feridas que cicatrizavam de dia para que ela as abrisse com os dentes famintos à noite.

Esperando, esperando, esperando.

Como se Isabella fosse voltar, não para atormentá-lo, não para humilhá-lo.

Mas para ficar.

Grunhiu arrematando uma árvore da raiz com um murro.

Ao topo da montanha esperava-o a criatura mais bonita de todo o universo. Sentada com as pernas cruzadas sob uma pedra, ela também era uma, imóvel e cinza. Os longuíssimos cabelos castanhos cascateavam pelos ombros frágeis – frágeis, ah, um dia ela fora frágil, um dia ele a salvara de se afogar, agora ela que o afundava – sua pele branca como a lua e suave como a pétalas das flores. Os lábios avermelhados sorriam, delicados e rosados, mas não quentes, nunca mais quentes, como na clareira, como no garagem, como nos seus sonhos. O sorriso não alcançava seus olhos.

Jacob sentia falta dos olhos castanhos quando via os dourados. Embora nunca satisfeitos, embora nunca felizes, preferia-os castanhos, e só dele. Agora pertenciam ao vampiro que pusera nos dedos dela aquele diamante horrendo. A pedra cuspia na sua cara o que ele ouvia dentro da cabeça sem cessar: _elaédele elaédele elaédele elaédele._

"Jacob", a voz dela. Sentia falta dos ofegos, das vermelhidões, dos tropeços, da Bells que corria por seu quintal na infância batendo os desajeitados pés na lama.

"Você".

O sorriso dela aumentou, uma fileira imaculada de dentes brancos e pontiagudos. Faltava as linhas delicadas que surgiam no canto de seus lábios e o calor. Ainda sim, a visão do amplo sorriso, seus joelhos não mais sustentaram seu corpo, e Jacob teve de gritar para não chorar.

"Você não tem o direito!".

"Eu tenho todo o direito", Bella inclinou a cabeça para o lado, finalmente deixando de sorrir; ele pôde finalmente ficar de pé. "O cheiro dela está em você".

"O cheiro dele sempre, sempre, sempre está em você!".

"Ele é meu marido".

"E eu sou o quê, Isabella?! O quê?! Que merda é essa que nós somos?!".

"Você é o meu... meu Jacob".

Ele apoiou os braços num grosso tronco de árvore, abaixando a cabeça neles e riu; que restava fazer a não ser rir da palhaçada que era o encontro entre o patético lobisomem e a vampira pela qual ele era apaixonado. Riu com tanta força que o que saiu de seus olhos foram lágrimas de horror. Onde estava aquele casal de amigos que bebia refrigerante e consertava carros juntos, rindo de músicas piegas soando nas rádios e de saberem que, embora de mundos diferentes, completavam-se e o destino os quisera juntos.

O destino os quisera juntos.

Isabella não quis.

A vampira fez passos sem sons, deslizando pela terra molhada e pousando na raiz da árvore. O hálito fresco de flores soprou nele, o fantasma da menina que morrera ecoando, próxima, próxima, fazendo evaporar as lágrimas contra a pele fervente.

"Tem que parar com isso, Jacob. Você está se destruindo".

"Está com ciúme".

"Claro que estou".

Olhou-a, esperando-a sorrir, sorrir era natural para ela agora, vivendo no mundo que queria, Isabella estava sempre feliz. Alguma parte doente do seu coração queria fazê-lo sorrir também porque o seu objetivo, o seu plano, seu maldito plano, fora fazê-la feliz, e se estava, então Jacob tinha que se dar por satisfeito.

Não estava. A outra parte do seu coração queria-a infeliz, quebrada, incapaz de amar outro que não fosse ele, destruída e que uma vez que fosse, Isabella rastejasse e implorasse, e não o contrário.

"Eu vou transar com cada mulher que eu encontrar, Isabella Swan. Vou entrar em todo bar, bordel ou o que quer que seja, e vou ter quem eu quiser, como eu quiser, do jeito que eu quiser, está me entendendo?! Não pode me impedir!".

"Sabe que posso. Você não está me encontrando nelas. Só está me perdendo".

"Nunca tive. Por isso mesmo, pegue essa sua merda de moralismo e saia da minha reserva, das minhas terras e da minha vida, volte para sua porra de família e para sua merda de marido, volte para tudo que escolheu, e do mesmo jeito que eu deixei você ir embora, você vai me deixar em paz!", Bella não piscou uma vez seus reluzentes cílios. Era como se Jacob sussurrasse e não berrasse. Foram-se os anos em que a intimidava. Ele quem temia a gelidez da presença dela agora, a força de suas brancas mãos e o poder de seus olhos faiscantes. "Se você um dia, um dia que foi, amou isso... isso que existiu entre nós... então você vai embora e nunca mais vai voltar".

"Eu sempre vou embora, Jacob, sempre. Eu_ fui_ embora para sempre".

Lá estava ela, com os lábios próximos aos seus, os olhos dourados junto aos seus, a testa fria encostada a sua, fazendo sua pele quente, seu corpo todo desejá-la tanto que doía. "E toda vez que eu vou embora, eu prometo nunca mais voltar, porque eu sei que isso está matando você, e me mataria também, se eu pudesse morrer", a mão dela perdeu-se nos seus cabelos, acarinhando-o, fazendo seus olhos fecharem e sua cabeça tombar contra o tronco, derrotada. "Então eu estou na minha casa, ouvindo as canções do meu marido, e de repente, é como se o mundo virasse ao contrário e eu sinto o meu coração quebrar. Só que não é o meu, é o seu".

Com os dedos gelados Bella tocou seu peito febril e baixou a cabeça, murmurando contra o seu coração, que enlouqueceu ao ouvi-la dizer. "Quando eu fui transformada, eu amava você. Uma vez mudado, para sempre mudado. Isso... não tem como ser arrancado fora".

Antes que sucumbisse e seus braços arranhando o tronco se soltassem e a agarrassem, Isabella pulou graciosa de volta para a pedra onde estava sentada, olhando-o como se tivessem acabado de se encontrar.

"Vá embora".

Os lábios dela curvaram-se. "Quando eu fiz amor com ele ontem... eu o chamei de Jacob".

Isabella desapareceu por entre a névoa.

A tribo, que estava reunida montanhas abaixo, ouviu o uivo cortante do sofrimento de Jacob, e em seguida, o som de árvores e mais árvores sendo derrubadas.

Nuvens pretas juntavam-se sobre o céu.

Estava vindo uma tempestade.

* * *

Muito boa noite (:

Eis aqui a minha nova criação de Twilight, novamente com o Jacob como meu personagem principal. A história terá três ou quatro capítulos, e eu a caracterizo como o reencontro que eu gostaria de ter visto, caso Breaking Dawn fosse diferente. Não sou muito fã de todos virarem uma família feliz e eterna; gosto mais deles como **fogo versus gelo**/**vampiro versus lobisomem**, retratado em Eclipse. Fato, eu gosto de uma boa disputa e de um pouco de drama. Sou uma garota, não dá pra evitar.

Curto Jacob de um jeito diferente das maioria das pessoas; penso-o como um representando legítimo do povo fascinante que são os índios americanos, além da expressão máxima do primeiro amor e da intensidade dele. Gosto de retratá-lo com um moleque que ás vezes não sabe o que fazer, mas que sempre soube o que quis, que é a Bella.

E vocês, o que acham? Adoraria saber suas opiniões sobre meu personagem favorito!

Elogios, sugestões e críticas são super bem-vindos, desde que educados (:

**Atenciosamente, Jenny.**


	2. Dois

**Aviso:** Essa é uma história Jacob/Bella. Sinta-se livre para não ler. A classificação **M** foi dada por linguagem e insinuações.  
A história é situada depois do casamento de Edward e Bella; ela não fica grávida.  
Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer.

**Eu escrevi esse capítulo ouvindo **Love song for a Vampire - Annie Lennox **e **Possibility - Lykke Li**. Se você procura uma música de fundo, essa é minha sugestão.**

* * *

**Dois**

Ela não mais sabia o que era o medo. Enroscada nos braços pálidos de Edward, Bella sentia um aconchego que não encontrara em lugar algum; seus corpos moldavam-se como se houvessem sido feitos para se encontrarem. Sentiam-se sempre como dois amantes insaciáveis, que o mundo ainda proibia de se ver, Romeu e Julieta modernos, envoltos nas tragédias, mas donos de um egoísta final feliz. Ele a chamava pelos nomes mais doces, e em seguida, sentava-se no piano e compunha uma canção, nu e belo sob a luz do crepúsculo.

Faziam amor debaixo do piano, ele cantando, ela sorrindo.

A vida seguiria pela eternidade assim, os eternos apaixonados, eternamente enlaçados.

Houve uma só noite ruim. Sem música, beijos românticos sob um piano forte, juras de amor inspiradas em poesias shakespearianas ecoando pela casa de largas janelas.

Foi numa noite de tempestade. Ele a pôs na cama com delicadeza e beijou-a com amor, desfazendo seus cabelos com as mãos ágeis, dizia sempre sorrindo que gostava deles soltos. Ele riu quando ela balançou-os perto do nariz dele, e derrubou-a contra os lençóis sempre em desordem de uma cama que só era usada para o amor. Declamou poemas e inventou nomes. Nomes que inventava para o a mulher que esperara cem anos para conhecer. Chamou-a de Isabella, sorvendo o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Chamou-a de Bella, mordendo de leve o pescoço branco e esguio.

Chamou-a de Bells, antes de beijá-la na boca.

O calor inundou seu estômago, subiu por seu peito e encheu a cavidade onde um dia um coração bateu. Bella sentiu-o bater, a primeira vez em quinze anos que sentia, e então, a língua quente enroscou-se na sua, os ombros que segurava não eram mais níveos e suaves, eram fortes e morenos, e havia um cabelo que roçava no seu queixo, um cabelo que cheirava a floresta e a mar, e a fez gemer do prazer das mãos quentes descendo pelas suas pernas. Procurou com os lábios a orelha quente e sussurrou contra a pele avermelhada.

"Jacob".

Ficou só na cama. O marido andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, com as mãos sobre os cabelos acobreados, desesperado, não podia ter deixado isso acontecer, por que, por que não tirara Jacob Black totalmente do coração de sua esposa antes de transformá-la? "Você o vê?"

"Sempre".

Quando jurara perante o padre nunca mentir ao seu marido, fora sincera. Edward merecia saber que o coração era dele, mas não só dele.

"Se você o amava tanto, por que não ficou com ele? Eu teria ido embora, Bella, sempre quis vê-la feliz".

"Edward, eu só sou feliz porque estou com você", era feliz, imensamente feliz. Edward para sempre a olharia como se olha um inesquecível amanhecer, perdera uma família porém ganhara uma maior e encontrara seu lugar; quando por toda uma vida humana pensara ter nascido para ser sozinha e deslocada.

Se ele duvidava dessa felicidade, então Edward não a conhecia.

Porém Edward de fato não conhecia uma parte dela, muito adolescente, portanto bastante mimada, que era a parte em que ela morria de saudade de seus pais e de seus poucos amigos, e de um homem que se perdia num mundo de mulheres sem nomes porque quando a chamara, ela não o ouvira. Bella escondia essa parte por ser vergonhosa e humana.

No mundo dos Cullen, ser humano era uma utopia proibida.

"O que ele diz disso? Ele não é casado, Bella? Ele não construiu família, ele não...", Edward pausou-se, rindo de sua própria ingenuidade. "Ele está sozinho porque está esperando você".

"Ele nunca me espera. Ele sempre me manda embora. Ele não me quer por perto. Eu o faço sofrer. Eu faço você sofrer", os olhos dourados pousaram nos dela. "Eu sempre causei mal às pessoas. Pensei que isso fosse parar quando eu virasse igual a você".

"Vampiros cometem erros".

"Você nunca me disse que os erros cometidos por vampiros eram infinitamente maiores dos que os cometidos por humanos, meu amor".

Edward sorriu com tristeza, concordando, e voltou para a cama. O calor tornou-se o dele, e não o de uma ilusão absurda. Com alívio Bella aconchegou-se no marmóreo peito. "Eu a amo tanto e agradeço a sua coragem de me dizer o que está escondido. Não precisei jamais ler seus pensamentos. Sempre os mostrou para mim", ele tornou a beijá-la, o desejo esquentando seus lábios macios. Ele deitou-a na cama novamente, dessa vez, com muito mais cuidado.

Foi quase como se, com a gentileza, ela pudesse esquecer das rudes mãos que um dia a fizeram quase mudar de ideia.

A tempestade iluminou os corpos que se uniam, os trovões abafando seus gemidos e o som da milésima cama que, de provável como todas as outras, iria quebrar.

Ela não o chamou de Jacob.

Mas pensou nele.

...

Os dias eram borrões bonitos nos braços dele, serenos e leves porém todos iguais, então pelas noites ela aguardava o instante de unir-se a ele, passaram-se assim meses sem que seu coração em outro corpo rebentasse.

Amou-o, mantendo os lábios apertados; os pensamentos são sorrateiros, você pensa que calou, mas disse, e Bella não queria nunca mais ver o olhar de Edward como o vira na noite em que confessara seu mais podre segredo.

Quando ia levantar, pegar um lençól, pois a cama tornara-se farelos e lascas de madeira, Edward moveu-se e segurou-a pelo braço. O espaço quieto no seu peito, quieto mesmo depois de um amor tão louco, rugiu.

"Ele está aqui", Edward sussurrou. "Está chamando você".

Por entre os trovões, ela o escutou.

Os olhos de Edward eram ansiosos. Beijou-o na testa com ternura. "Vou mandá-lo embora"

Ia deixar o aposento, contudo a voz do marido a parou. "Você vai nua, Bella?", ele sorria sem vontade, entendia que se pudesse, Bella iria nua para os braços de Jacob, e nunca mais ia voltar.

Por quinze anos vivera a vida que não vivera até os dezenove; sendo amada por um mundo que a aceitava e que a considerava especial. Bella Swan nunca fora pessoa de muitos amigos, de sair para se divertir com os garotos, de gostar de compras e de cinema. Era esquisita, gostava de blusas de menino, gostava de sodas, do barulho das motos, e gostava de Jacob Black, mais do que gostava de todo o resto.

Mas Jacob Black era bom demais para ela; e Bella não usava de eufemismos para disfarçar o dano causado. Conhecia o coração dele também, batia dentro dela, cada cicatriz e ferida, e sabia nunca tê-lo merecido – como também não merecia a alma que esperava-a dentro da casa de largas janelas.

Fechou atrás de si as portas da grande casa e a chuva a recebeu barulhenta e intensa. Abriu caminho pelas coloridas flores do jardim que cultivava, atravessou o lago que nos dias de verão brilhavam como um sol e lá estava ele.

Esperando-a.

Jacob Black sentara num grande amontoado de terra, e sua pele estava coberta de sujeira. O cabelo comprido e bagunçado repleto de folhas pingava água nas suas feições coléricas, ainda assim, bonitas e com um traço nostálgico do menino de sorriso fácil e risada contagiante. A vida fora gentil com ele, mas não com seus olhos, eles envelheciam, e ela sabia, se pudesse envelhecer, estaria igual a ele, rugas iguais, anos juntos.

Eram ligados como nada no mundo.

Porque não havia no mundo um lobisomem e uma vampira que fossem apaixonados.

"Você".

O cheiro de natureza e do proibido, era só dele. Ele não amara ninguém, e ao invés de se sentir confiante, porque era afinal, quando ele amava aquelas mulheres que ela ia procurá-lo, Bella sentiu muito ciúme.

Num dos bares ele podia ter entrado, encontrado uma mulher e sem arrastá-la para um quarto de uma noite quisesse-a para toda a vida, perguntado seu nome, confiado o seu. Cansado de viver entre fantasmas Jacob havia se aventurado entre os vivos, e ainda havia o que se fazer por lá, uma esperança de ser feliz.

Era a razão de ele ter ido. A primeira vez de ele ter seguido-a.

"Qual é o nome dela, Jacob".

O coração torceu de dor e parou de bater. No peito dela, voltou a pulsar devagar.

"Qual é o nome dela, Jacob", perguntou novamente, forçando dessa vez um sorriso. Era o caminho que a vida de um homem saudável deveria seguir. Devia encontrar uma boa mulher – uma mulher _humana_ – que o amasse e com ele pudesse ter filhos.

"O nome dela é Bella".

A água da chuva foi lavando os resquícios do despeito de Bella, tornando seu sorriso mais natural.

"Quando eu faço amor com ela... com todas elas... com todas as mulheres que eu estive... eu sempre as chamei de Bella".

"Eu não o chamei de Jacob hoje".

Ele continuou em silêncio. O coração, por sua vez, trovejou.

"Mas eu pensei tanto em você, que foi como se eu o traísse muito mais".

"Você sempre o traiu".

Ignorou-o. "Por que você está aqui, Jacob?

Ele levantou. Seus movimentos eram rápidos, embora desajeitados, e ecoavam pela floresta silenciosa como os retumbares de um tambor. Ajoelhou-se ante ela. Pegou uma mecha de cabelos seus e cheirou, fechando os olhos. O calor da pele dele fez a sua arder, de um jeito estranho, mas também de um jeito que a fez fechar os olhos e senti-lo como se ele estivesse em todo o lugar, a todo o tempo, para sempre. "Bells...", há quanto que ele não a chamava de Bells, usando sempre seu nome inteiro, irritando-a com isso. "Bells...", a boca tocou sua têmpora e ela gemeu, sem poder conter, o nome dele de volta. "Você morreu".

Abriu os olhos. Jacob sorria, o sorriso cruel que ela colocara nele, depois de suas tantas maldades. "Já passamos por isso, Jake...", tocou-o nos braços. "Eu não morri; isso é só outro tipo de vida. Não é o tipo de antes, nem o que você gostaria que fosse, mas é meu tipo...", os dedos passaram pelas minúsculas cicatrizes que permeavam a pele morena. "Se parasse de tentar lutar contra...".

"Contra o quê?", os dentes bateram uns contra os outros perto de sua pele. "Contra o que eu sou?!", puxou os dedos dela contra o braço, friccionou-os na pele até soltar um ganido de dor. Uma ferida sangrava. "Está vendo isso, Bells?! Isso é meu sangue, o sangue forte do meu povo, que nos manteve vivos por todo esse tempo e que serve para proteger nossas terras, terras que vocês, incansavelmente, tentam tirar a anos. É só isso que vocês sabem fazer, não é?! Tirar, tirar, tirar! Querem tirar minha terra, minha vida, quando já conseguiram, quando eu já dei tudo que eu podia dar! Eu já dei tudo que eu podia dar a você, e não sobrou nada!", esfregou o sangue perto do nariz de Bella e os olhos dela responderam fluindo num rubro faminto. "Por anos eu venho desafiando a tribo, deixando você cruzar nossas fronteiras para continuar com seus joguinhos estúpidos. Isso vai parar. Hoje".

"Sabe que eu vou voltar; enquanto eu estiver viva...", Jacob grunhiu, o sangue dele borbulhando e o cheiro tornou-se insuportável. Bella prosseguiu com a voz contida. "Enquanto eu me mexer; eu vou voltar, e você não conseguirá me parar".

"Existem fronteiras", Jacob continuou como se nada houvesse ouvido. "Existem fronteiras, e elas não serão mais ignoradas. Finge que não as vê quando é conveniente, mas no passado, as viu, as usou, e elas te transformaram nessa coisa patética que devora o passado, não se satisfaz mais com o presente. Ele...", as rugas em volta dos olhos suavizaram. "O seu marido morto não te satisfaz mais".

Foi a vez dela, por vontade, cravar a unha na carne nos braços fortes. "Não se atreva".

"Me atrever, ora, eu não me atrevo. Foi você que me procurou para dizer que gemeu o meu nome nos braços dele".

"Foi uma vez", grunhiu.

"Nós nos beijamos uma vez", ele grunhiu de volta. "Uma vez muda tudo. Uma vez foi o suficiente para que a porcaria do seu cadáver não conseguisse mais te dar prazer".

O homem amado tornou-se um monstro assustador. Bella livrou-se com força de seu aperto. "Seu vira-lata imundo, não se atreva, não ouse!", sem ter onde se apoiar afundou os joelhos na lama. Bella caiu.

_Caiu._

Na frente de Jacob Black, a parte humana que tão bem escondia do marido tomava conta de seu corpo, e a tornava muito dele, muito do mundo que jurara abandonar. "Cão sarnento", gritou. "Você e seu bando de cachorros prezam tanto sua terra, prezam tanto, bem, vocês não a teriam, se não fosse por meu marido", o sorriso dele sumiu, foi a vez dela sorrir. "Ele é que diz aos outros vampiros para não atacar a reserva, esse seu pedaço ridículo de floresta, protegido por sua tribo decadente, que late muito mas nunca fez nada, nunca valeu nada. Se valesse alguma coisa, você não estaria aqui, afinal! Então não se atreva a vir na casa do meu marido, tocar na mulher dele, dizer que ele não me satisfaz, porque ele foi o único homem que eu amei, o único...!", a voz dela sumiu quando ele pegou-a pelo pescoço e pressionou-a contra o chão.

As duas forças poderosas e opostas ficaram se encarando, as mãos enlameadas presas ao pescoço pálido. "Ele nunca foi o homem da sua vida. Ele nunca foi homem".

"Ele foi mais...!".

"Ele é um cadáver ambulante que só serviu para foder com tudo. O único homem que você amou, o único homem chorou o teu enterro, o único homem que pôs a mão em você e a fez tremer de desejo fui eu. _Eu_. E se você me chamar de cachorro imundo de novo, ou falar mal da tribo, sua sanguessuga asquerosa, eu juro pelo espírito dos meus ancestrais que vou arrancar sua cabeça fora".

Jacob não a olhava como se fosse arrancar nada seu, pelo contrário. Encarava-a como se quisesse se enterrar dentro dela, beijá-la até ambos não terem mais ar e saciar um desejo que nascera quando ambos eram adolescentes bobos, e crescera tanto que puxava junto aos corpos explodindo uma tempestade que varria o mundo. Quando ela não mais agüentou, lambeu os lábios desejando que ele entendesse o que isso significava, Jacob saiu de cima dela.

Foi parar no galho de uma árvore, e falou, com a voz rouca. "A próxima mulher será a última, Bells".

"Por quê?".

"Porque eu vou querer saber o nome dela".

Jacob desapareceu.

Edward fitou da janela enquanto sua esposa devastava com as mãos o jardim e junto, sua alma.

* * *

Muito boa noites a todos (:

E aqui está o meu segundo capítulo da saga de Tempestades. Eu gostei muito de escrevê-lo. Apesar de eu não gostar muito do Edward (estou sentindo que várias pessoas querem cortar minha cabeça agora) gosto de escrever com ele, explorar as emoções dele no papel.

Um super agradecimento as duas pessoas que comentaram: **Iza Amai e Maria Madalena.  
**

Elogios, sugestões e críticas são super bem-vindos, desde que educados (:

**Atenciosamente, Jenny.**


	3. Três

**Aviso:** Essa é uma história Jacob/Bella. Sinta-se livre para não ler. A classificação **M** foi dada por linguagem e insinuações.  
A história é situada depois do casamento de Edward e Bella; ela não fica grávida.  
Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer.

**Eu escrevi esse capítulo ouvindo **Kissing You - Des'ree **e **Now we are free - Enya.** Se você procura uma música de fundo, essa é minha sugestão.**

* * *

**Três**

Chovia por todos os cantos. Nos lençóis de um velho motel, Jacob fitava incansável a janela.

Nos lençóis novos de uma cama de dossel, Bella contava as gotas que batiam nos vitrais azulados.

A mulher que vinha deitar ao seu lado tinha nome. Sarah. Era uma descendente de seu povo, com mãos fortes e sorriso gentil como o seu um dia fora, e quando se conheceram, suas peles brilhavam as luzes amareladas como se fossem uma só pessoa. Gostava dela, e muito. Ela era a única pessoa que nos últimos anos dispusera-se a aturá-lo, a querer seu bem, a finalmente aceitar que ele jamais seria completo e inteiro, e que tinha ao seu lado um homem de deficiências irreparáveis. Sarah tinha ao seu lado um homem sem coração.

O vampiro que se acomodou na espaçosa cama, Bella conhecia como conhecia todo o seu corpo. Quando ele a havia transformado numa fria noite, segurando seus lábios e nos olhos uma dor tão grande que ela não duvidava que a qualquer momento ele fosse chorar, tornara-se uma parte muito grande dela. Eram muito mais que marido e mulher, eram amantes eternos e irmãos de alma, ou da falta da alma. Ele aceitara que, embora ele pudesse ter feitos as pazes com a humanidade, Bella nunca faria. Edward tinha ao lado dele uma vampira que possuía na cavidade do peito o coração de um humano.

Choveu mais.

Jacob beijou a mão da bonita Sarah, sorrindo ao vê-la corar nas bochechas. Trouxe-a para perto. Por três anos mantivera-a longe de sua cama, dissera que queria esperar. Não dissera a ela, porque não queria machucá-la, que temia que no dia em que a amasse dos seus lábios na hora do êxtase saísse o nome de alguém que nunca mais surgira nas noites chuvosas. Deitou-a com gentileza nos lençóis. Cheirou seus cabelos. Era o cheiro do oceano e de suas tradições, o cheiro de alguém que era certo para ele.

Bella passou os lábios pelo peito do marido, que sorriu. Ele não mais se preocupava com as noites de chuva ou com os vendavais das tempestades. O coração que havia dentro dela nunca mais batera chamando-a, nunca mais quebrara-a, levando-a para longe dele. O que quer o lobisomem estivesse fazendo fazia bem, pois Bella nunca mais falara seu nome, e se ouvia o dele numa conversa de família, dizia sorrindo que o queria bem pelos anos de amizade. Jacob nunca seria amigo de Bella; mas Edward convivia com isso quando ela era humana e podia conviver agora que sabia que ela só podia ficar com ele.

Devagar e com carinho foi abrindo as roupas de Sarah.

Com a rapidez impossível dos dedos foi quebrando os botões da camisa de Edward.

Beijou-a; ela era doce e Jacob não a merecia.

Beijou-o; ele era fiel e Bella não o merecia.

Fechou os olhos. Lembrou de uma vez, há muitos anos atrás, quando na terra caminhavam adolescentes apaixonados e não bestas sobrenaturais amaldiçoadas, de uma garota franzina e atrapalhada sentando ao seu lado numa velha garagem. "Jake", ela o chamou, sorrindo seu sorriso quebrado, mas era um sorriso não menos, e Jacob que provocava nela. Um pedaço de graxa sujara seu rosto. Ela aproximou o dedo e limpou-o, dizendo. "Você tem uma pele bonita", o dedo ficou lá e a adolescente enrubesceu. O coração dele parou.

Fechou os olhos. Lembrou de uma vez, quando era pequena e não conhecia o amor como uma forma letal de sentimento, de estar sentada numa praia e uma onda gigantesca derrubar seu bonito castelo de areia. Era uma criança estranha e não chorava muito, mas ficou triste. Tão logo quando percebeu, o garoto mais bonito e mais doce que já conhecera vinha correndo, ajudando-a a reerguer sua construção e correndo pela areia para buscar as mais belas conchas. "Eu queria que o ano todo fosse férias, Bells, pra você nunca ter que ir embora". O coração dele que estava dentro dela também parou.

Fitou a pele morena e ela foi clareando, transformando-se numa seda cor de pérolas sob suas mãos rudes. Jacob levantou e saiu do quarto de hotel. Não quebrou a porta.

Fitou a pele marmórea e ela foi escurecendo-se, transformando-se num sol abrasador sob suas mãos delicadas. Bella levantou e saiu do quarto do casal. Edward não foi atrás dela.

...

Numa rua escura uma lamparina acendia e apagava; sob a falha luz amarelada e tempestade Bella e Jacob se encontraram.

Sob a luz se transformavam; quando acessa, personagens de bizarro teatro sobrenatural eram, com seus olhos rubros e dentes arreganhados e ódio centenário.

Quando apagada, uma menina desajeitada de seus dezessete anos e um rapaz que chutava pedras no chão com vergonha de ser mais jovem e mais apaixonado.

Foi sob a luz apagada que se beijaram.

Que música tocava, tocava uma, era uma música do radio, dizia com numa voz rouca e sofrida, dizia que por olhar estrelas sem você a alma chorava. Não havia estrelas; o céu escuro atormentava-os, era tanta dor, mas tanta dor, que só podia ser amor.

Os lábios muito suaves, suaves como as brisas do jardim, foram beijando sua pele dura, ofegando, machucando-se. "Dói", ela sussurrou. "Dói, mas é porque eu te amo", ele ergueu os olhos negros para ela, as mãos espalmadas na sua blusa de flanela azul, respondendo. "Se eu pudesse pedir, uma coisa, uma coisa a esse diabo que nos pôs aqui, desse jeito, Bells, eu pediria, eu pediria, você podia corar, você podia...";

Bella o interrompeu com o lábios pálidos, dizendo. "Você cora por mim, você vive por mim, você tem em mim o que não existe mais em parte alguma".

As lágrimas caíram, ela sorriu. "Você chora por mim", beijou cada ralo rastro, não havia nada mais bonito, nem as flores vermelhas nem o sol do verão, que as lágrimas abundantes de Jacob, eram as deles, mas também eram as suas, sentia falta delas rolando pelas bochechas.

Uma demonstração de vida que vinha dele e que a tragou, a fez fechar os olhos, e agir como se ela soubesse tudo e ele nada; mas era ela que conhecia do amor e da felicidade, e ele da dor da saudade, então foi Bella que com delicadeza aproximou os dedos do zíper da calça rasgada e brincou. "Não existe uma roupa em você que dure, existe?", Jacob riu.

Ele riu para Bells. Um dia depois do casamento, chorando contra os lençóis cor de lavanda, jurara nunca um único sorriso, nenhuma alegria que tivesse a ver com ela.

As roupas foram desaparecendo na relva e na lama, a um ponto que nus e enredados nas massas de arranhões e cabelos compridos misturados, pararam as carícias e os beijos e tímidos, muito tímidos, não o homem que arrastava o corpo de mil mulheres dentro dele, não a mulher que destruía camas.

Dois adolescentes sem saber o que fazer; duas peles que ardiam, não haviam sido feitos para se amar e sim para se matar.

E morreriam felizes.

Beijou-lhe a testa, os dedos hesitantes abrindo seus joelhos molhados, e por um instante, e um instante, sob as bochechas dela lançou-se uma cor, era de sua imaginação, mas era bonito demais, para que ele não dissesse. "É quase como se estivéssemos vivos". O ventre moreno uniu-se o ventre branco, o que era dele perdendo-se para sempre dentro dela.

Ela viu crianças correndo por uma floresta castanha; onde as perdera? Ele viu uma menina de all star casando com ele na praia, e tropeçando para chegar ao altar; como pudera deixá-la escapar?

Como as marés de um oceano escuro e turbulento os corpos dúbios ondularam. Ela gemeu o nome dele, que esteve sempre lá, esperando para ser gemido, ele cheirou os cabelos dela, os cabelos que ele sempre quis cheirar, frios, sim, mas o mundo era frio, a vida quente, ele um lobisomem, ela uma maldita sanguessuga e a razão de sua vida, e se tudo estava errado, então também tudo estava certo, porque se ela não o amasse não voltava, e se ele não fosse corajoso ele a teria esquecido.

Os dois adolescentes que um dia teriam se amado na capota de uma velha caminhonete sorriram, finalmente livres.

...

"_O que fazemos?"._

"_Nós fugimos"._

Numa praia de ventos e pedras e azul, sentavam os dois. Há muito que fugiam. Não contavam os anos; estavam acabando. Amando-se descobriram um jeito de morrer.

Seus corpos eram fortes, mas não fortes para se unirem, e a cada vez ele era menos triste, ela mais humana, os sussurros mais de prazer do que de dor, o amor mais forte que a vontade de voltar. Iam devagar se matando; e não esperar o para sempre era bom como esperar que tudo fosse um dia a alegria de um verão morno em Forks.

Ás vezes no olhar de Bella ardia um amor que Jacob sabia não ser dele; ele dizia. "Você pode ir, desde que volte",

Bella respondia. "Se eu for, eu não vou voltar".

Então ficavam sem se mover, nos pés as ondas do mar vindo rebentar.

Não era como planejaram, nunca foi como sonharam que fosse, queriam tanto mais, queriam ter forças para dizer não ou talvez para ter ficado juntos quando eram dois humanos patéticos e dependentes das intempéries do tempo.

Era o bastante; fingiam viver, e faziam planos de filhos e casa nas montanhas e velhice juntos e mortes juntos e brigavam como humanos e se amavam como animais.

Era o bastante.

"_E para onde vamos?"._

"_Para o que nós éramos antes"._

O mundo girava e girava, tempestades iam e vinham. Jake e Bells continuavam iguais.

Numa casa de janelas amplas e jardim de flores mortas, Edward ouvia como se fossem dele, os risos de felicidade, os gemidos de amor, os corpos movendo-se nas areias e nas relvas, o mundo que viajavam, os limites inquebrantáveis que Bella havia quebrado.

Desejava morrer; ou pior, desejava viver. Desejava ter nascido um adolescente franzino, pálido por palidez e não por morte, e ter conquistado uma Bella humana, com poesias e flores e chocolates, e não com vida eterna e canções cantadas por serem o que podia oferecer não tendo coração. Desejava, quando a dor era muita, poder dormir e ter a sorte de sonhar com tudo isso.

Desejava ter dito não.

"Não, Bella. Sua alma. Quero lutar por sua alma".

A alma ficou com ele.

O resto era todo das tempestades e de Jacob Black.

* * *

Muito boa noite a todos.

Com este capítulo eu finalizo minha história **Tempestades. **Quando comecei a escrevê-la não pretendia de modo algum um final feliz (na minha humilde opinião vampiros não tem um final a la disney) mas por fim, nas madrugadas inconstantes enquanto eu a terminava, pensei numa espécie de redenção. Não acredito que nenhum dos meus três personagens tenha sido realmente feliz. A verdade é que Edward não podia continuar sem Bella, e quando ela e Jacob falecerem, ele também morrerá. Em paz, acredito. Epa, mas é claro, minha interpretação. Eu adoraria saber a de vocês.

A história era para ser meio louca, meio um exprimitório de pensamentos reprimidos e uma explosão que no fim resultou nessa fuga. Não há nada mais romântico que uma fuga, ainda que seja uma fuga deles mesmos, como eu gosto de pensar que é.

Comentários, críticas e sugestões são super bem vindos, desde que educados (:

**Atenciosamente, Jenny.**


End file.
